Constructive Criticism
by TheSeventeenthDoctor
Summary: Belphegor is a famous musician praised by everyone. The only person who does not recognize his talent is a certain annoying journalist whose name is Fran.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer****: All the characters are owned by Akira Amano.**

When you want to write music, you have to be a good listener first. Me, for example, I choose an opportune moment when I am all alone, surrounded by the very complete silence, filling everything with its deep emptiness. I sit down in my room and try to empty my mind leaving out all the reality. And that is when I start to hear sounds. I let them penetrate into my ears, my brain, and finally my conscience, carrying me away towards something new. If I am patient enough to continue following these tones, different voices will join the melody, finding the right key, harmonizing with each other, adding different music instruments... This is how I compose. I simply listen to the orchestra in my head. Its performance reaches my heart, and if I feel touched, I pick out the song for my new album, if not I will simply reject it, forget it with little regret. I get amused when thinking about this. All these melodies, belonging to me and defended by the author's right are not even mine. They are played by a certain hidden orchestra, extremely talented, but never supposed to be famous. Is this fair? Well, it is hardly possible to find out such things. At least for me lying and being dishonest is often worth it. If not I would never been able to make a career in show business.

My name is Belphegor, or simply Bel, my nickname is Prince the Ripper – I am nothing like a killer, it just sounds cool –, and I am the frontmen for a band called Shot Way Down. This title is taken from a song "Fainting Spells" by AFI, one of the artists that have always been my inspiration. _"__If it gives you hope I sung and drowned, I'm taking the short way down."__ I_t sounds awfully banal, but this quote is a brief description of my life. No, my existence has never been difficult: I haven't been put any obstacles in my way. It has been somewhat painful though. Well, first of all it's been really dull, and once you want to avoid boredom, you welcome the pain in your life. Believe me, I am not exaggerating things. I have a lot of personal experience.

Let me explain it better. My family was just like every other one – not really happy, not outstandingly miserable. In short, nothing special, not even deserving to be talked about. I was born to these people, and probably belonged to their little town in which I was supposed to lead an average life. As one can guess, this was not exactly what I wanted. I couldn't make it all better, so the only way for me was to dramatize the condition I was in. I criticized my parents to their face for every single thing they've ever done in life, I made a big mess of everything their cherished, and I ended up marring their whole existence. I ruined my own world as well, but I finally felt ready for a change, for something brand new arranging all the little pieces left in the way I had never tried before.

I must admit I was successful. Despite the fact I never ever believed in God, he obviously was on my side. I was born lucky, talented, and, moreover, I was not prone to regrets. Not at all. That's exactly the reason why I felt no remorse after everything I had done to my family and left my hometown with a light heart. I moved to a big city where it was easy enough for me to rise to fame. It all started out as a local success reached by occasional performances at the outskirts bars, but I was soon noticed by some middling label. It gave great impetus to my plans. I even recorded an EP that became somewhat well-taken by public. Once popular, I changed the label by choosing a better one. Thanks to that, my dreams finally stood upon firm ground and I was given a handle to consider myself as a professional musician. So I went ahead with releasing my first album. In spite of that, I realized that being a solo artist wasn't the right option for a person like me and decided to start a band. I've been keeping up acquaintance with several guys who were pretty good at playing different musical instruments and my intention was to involve them in my project. I was more successful than they were, so they felt enthusiastic about working together. That is how I became Shot Way Down's frontman.

I had previously referred to my career as to a dream, but that is not quite accurate. I never was a dreamer. Well, this sounds too positive. To be precise, I was never able to dream. This is the truth. I am cynical, heartless, sarcastic, down-to-earth, prosaic... Call it whatever you want. I plan all kinds of things, I do them, and I am always ready to accept all sorts of far-reaching consequences. I don't care about hurting anyone – neither the others nor myself. I may have the worst intentions, and still I won't give a damn. Deep reflections can only bind you, they will stop you before you even get the chance to begin. The one and only way to reach your aim is doing what you want the way you want. It's a lot like that "listen to your heart" advice except that a so-called "heart" will not usually tell you to abuse the ones you love. Mine is different. It cares only about the thing it is supposed to carry out – blood circulation. And believe me, that's what all the hearts are made for. Do not let yourself be fooled by the fairytales of love and friendship. That shit simply doesn't exist.

Well, I'm awfully digressing from the story I wanted to tell you. First of all, I'd like to talk about an event that changed my life. I call it _the event_. So the event took place one rainy Monday. It was mid-October, and the weather was damn cold. Shot Way Down was going to perform in a club in the West End of London. Everything depended on that freaking concert. If the show was successful, we would wake up really famous the next day. If not... I didn't want even to think about it. Fuck this crucial shit. This is how I solve problems, by the way. I simply try not to care.

"VOOOI, Bel, I'm fucking scared," Squalo said. Superbi Squalo, our guitarist, was never quiet. He had the ability to say everything you didn't want to hear, and, furthermore, to say it out loud. People like him can drive you mad at times.

"What can I do about it?" I asked with annoyance.

"VOOOI, Bel, you're an asshole!" Squalo was always sincere. Genuine people are doomed to be hated, and it serves them right.

"I bet he is."

This was Mammon, our keyboardist. Mean, talented, hypocritical bastard. Bastards are generally quite lucky. I learned it at first hand.

"Fuck you both," I replied twice as irritated. I was nervous too. I just didn't care about this nasty feeling. These idiots wanted to make me aware of my condition though. I hated it.

"Come on, guys, it's your turn. The crowd is waiting," we were told by our manager.

So it began. Bright lights, loud noises, crazy people all around. I had always loved being on stage. It was emotional, impressing, and outstanding. I felt dizzy when looking at all the people in the hall. I was connected to them as we formed a whole, though it was just an amazing illusion. Performing is a way of life. It seemed that I had known it forever.


	2. An Evil Journalist

"Hello. This is Fran with my weekly broadcast "Introducing a band". There are five of them, and they are called Short Way Down. Let's see what this band with such a speaking title is like! It includes a shaggy-haired singer as known as Prince the Ripper who is probably not only cruel, but also so ugly that we need to thank his hairstyle for hiding his face, a guitarist who reminds me of a cute mermaid because of his long silver hair, a gloomy bass-guitarist looking like a habitual offender, an intersexual keyboardist, and an extra brutal drummer. Well, it is absolutely clear that these guys are meant to take a short way down in show business. I hope this band will disappear pretty soon, if not they'll become a nuisance that modern music industry just can't afford. Why I am so mean towards this cute and popular band? Let me explain. They are pathetic after all. Their music is claimed to be some kind of dark electro-rock. Okay. But it sounds to me as a sort of cheerless gloomy pop. It's nice, it's melodic, but it certainly won't make you feel like dancing. Let's call it gothic-pop. The lyrics perfectly befit this musical genre. There is certain harmony: we have gothic-pop music accompanied by gothic-pop lyrics. Great combination. Do you need an example of Short Way Down's gothic-pop verses? Here it is, _"When the worst dreams within my black heart are unsealed, dark mist will cover up our souls and we will drown in the high seas of despair"_. No, these aren't the worst lyrics ever. Fair good quality gothic-pop poetry. It's not accurate to judge a band by their appearance, but SWD will be made an exception for. I cannot restrain myself from commenting on this matter. Its members are a cute mix of honorary rough trade workers and genuine Disney princesses. This is fresh, nice, and original, so I highly approve of their style. By the way, SWD's new album called "At the very first sight" seems to be a real gothic-pop sensation. Let's watch the official music video for a song called "Uncertain Desire". Gothic-pop videos are always dark, but cute, you'll see.

Just to sum up the video: the schizophrenic killer frontman, dressed up like some sort of a prince, quickly murders everyone, but somehow he's not quite sure to be on the right way. The events get dramatic soon, every scenery evokes his dark memories, and he discovers awful things and stuff. His Fucking Schizophrenic Highness ends up changing his occupations: he obviously doesn't want to kill anymore, his bloodlust fades away, so that the mermaid-like guitarist manages to stay alive until the very end. A very touching story! I'd also like to point out that the tousled-haired singer's vocals are perfect for this scenario! Bloody Prince the Ripper's musical skills are generally reflected in his stage name: Belphegor, a demon who is believed to tempt by means of laziness. This so-called "musician" was surely led into temptation of not practicing any singing at all at the very beginning of his career. He has a nice timbre, but his technique is somewhat poor, and his voice lacks expression. Ugly face, bad vocals – no surprise that Belphegor is gloomy. Anyone would be."

"VOOOI! What the fuck is this?! Bel, what are you watching?!" Squalo yelled pointing at the screen, on which this green-haired and green-eyed pale and skinny bastard Fran was abusing our band left and right in every way possible. He had an irritating manner of drawling words and his face was completely expressionless, as he did not have any feelings. A frog. That was exactly what he looked like. I found the right association. His green hair and emotionless eyes only strengthened that impression.

"Shut up, Squalo. This damn nonsense is a broadcast by a certain journalist called Fran. That son of a bitch is very popular and his goddamn opinion seems to be quite worthy, but I don't give a fuck about this pathetic frog anyway," I shrugged my shoulders playing calm.

Actually, my pride was deeply offended. This guy must pay the price for having insulted me. I knew he was right: I really wasn't a well-trained singer at all, but I had no chance to study singing. To tell the truth, I haven't even thought about taking lessons... Everyone's liked my vocals as it was so far. Well, I will improve my skills. This freaking clown will regret every single word he said about me.


	3. One Year Later

A year had passed since I watched that nasty broadcast. I would already have forgotten about it, if I hadn't been practicing singing regularly since that freaking day. These lessons greatly reminded me of the whole damn situation. My career was going uphill though. Not that I was happy, but I surely was satisfied. And that was when I met him again.

It was a private party. Only VIP guests were invited. I saw several celebrities straight away. One of them was Rokudo Mukuro, a talented singer-songwriter nicknamed Illusionist. I'd been keen to meet him for a while. The guy looked simply flawless. Tight black leather trousers outlined his long slender legs, a low-necked T-shirt accentuated his perfect skin. His was obviously homosexual, but this fact didn't seem to bother many girls gazing at him with undisguised lust.

"Hi," I said approaching him. A guy like him could easily turn me down, so just greeting him required certain courage. Fortunately, I am always ready to act brave and then deal with the consequences.

"Belphegor! Oh my god, what a person! I didn't even count on running into you! Cute surprise," he exclaimed flashing at me a radiant smile. There was hint of cunning in his eyes.

"Let's have a drink," I suggested. "Would you mind it?"

"Are you offering it?" he asked.

"I maybe will offer you one if you keep your flirting," I smiled at him. I knew I went pretty far, but he apparently didn't mind. Am I really that amazing?

We went up to the bar ordering some drinks.

"Pleased to meet you, disheveled-haired princess."

I turned at this drawling voice that seemed very familiar, and I recognized the person it belonged to right away. It was Fran from "Introducing a band", that freaking son of a bitch! He looked just like in the video: strange green hair, indifferent green eyes with tasteless make-up, and some simple clothes.

"What the hell are you calling me? That's not funny, little frog."

"You got me wrong. I'm not saying this for fun," Fran shrugged his shoulders looking me right in the eye. He didn't even bat an eyelid! I was starting to really get mad at him, but I didn't intend to show it. I had a much better plan. At school they used to say I was a genius, and that's still true.

"You, guys, are both hilarious," Mukuro said. "I enjoy your broadcast, by the way," he looked at Fran.

"I think that's because I haven't filmed anything about you so far, but thanks anyway," Fran replied. Offensively straightforward. That guy definitely wasn't nice.

"Hey, you don't even look flattered," Rokudo grinned at him. "That's not quite an appropriate attitude for show-business, is that?"

"Come on, that boy just has too many issues and hang-ups which make him difficult to handle," I actually meant what I said. This could be true. I didn't care much about the guy though.

"I see this situation seems familiar to you?" Fran questioned.

"Well, making caustic remarks could be one of the signs of mental discomfort, couldn't it?"

"Okay," he drawled, "I'll trust you on the matter."

Mukuro laughed and promised to join us later. I think our little conflict amused him.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked.

"It depends on who'll pay for it."

"Don't worry, I will," I smiled. I can be really crafty.

We sat at a table which was next to the window and ordered some drinks. I advised him to go for gin tonic. It would make him really drunk pretty soon. I wanted to get to know Fran and then to make him suffer. He should not have hurt me a year ago. Revenge is a completely useless thing, sort of waste of time just for kicks, but it's still pretty enjoyable for me.

"So what brought you into journalism?" I enquired with a serious look on my face. I wanted him to trust me.

"It's none of your business, senpai," he seemed as indifferent as he always was. He wouldn't be any more talkative if I did nothing about it. Anyway, he had just called me his senpai. Way better than a princess.

"I was just curious," I shrugged my shoulders and chortled with my rustling laughter.

It was already dark outside. The weather was stormy. Dark clouds were promising rain and the wind was rushing. My mood was turning more and more melancholic while Fran was getting tipsy. His look was not so indifferent anymore, now his eyes reflected some kind of deep and true unhappiness that made me regret my own intentions.

"You wanted to know how I became a journalist? Well…" he seemed a little uncomfortable. "That was my only chance to get into music."

"Why so?"

"Because I wouldn't have managed to become a musician," he responded.

"You wanted to be an artist?" I suddenly felt perplexed.

"Of course, I did. Who the hell wouldn't want this?" Fran still looked unemotional, but his intonations became more expressive.

I nodded for I agreed with him.

"See, senpai, not everyone's able to do whatever they want."

"Ushishishi, are you trying to say I'm always doing only the things I like?"

"I think so."

"So why the hell am I drinking with a damn little frog?" I lifted my eyebrows.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself, senpai, secretly getting your kicks?" he retaliated. He was even right in a way! Little bastard.

"Could be," I grinned at him longing for reaction, but he didn't move a muscle. "So… Why don't you try to become a musician? You have a lot of necessary connections now when you're a journalist, right?"

"How the fuck these so-called connections would work out?" he was using strong words, anyhow, his face didn't reflect much.

"Like you don't know it yourself, uh?" I found it somewhat funny, but Fran didn't seem amused. What was his problem? I must admit I wanted to find it out. Boy, I really cared!

"You know nothing, senpai, you just don't!" he became irritated, all of a sudden. Alcohol is amazing.

"Ushishishi, tell me more about it, I'll hear you out, froggy!" I promised to him, and I meant it.

"Well," he looked as he really intended to share something with me, "music has been my goddamn dream since I was about 4 or 5 years-old. Pretty early, isn't it?" he looked so sad that it depressed holy hell out of me.

"So?" I moved a little forward to encourage him to speak.

"What do you want to hear next? Do you think I'll tell you anything special?" he got a little indignant.

"Who knows, froggy, who knows!.."

"Well, fallen princess, you need to be gifted to become a performer," he explained. "This kind of things does not bother you, of course, people like you are never obsessed with the small things, but for the majority of musicians talent is important."

God, he was trying to piss me off even now, when he was drunk and in such mental distress!

"Stop calling me a princess. You're at stake," I grinned at him.

"Oh really?"

I was about to think he had some masochistic tendencies.

"Yeah," I would have gone on with this nice squabble if I didn't truly need to have all the clues. "So you're not gifted enough, little frog? No surprise for me!"

"That's it, senpai. I can't sing."

"You could maybe play an instrument?" I suggested.

"Can't do it either, I have no ear."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about it," I made a sympathetic face expression.

"You aren't senpai. You can't get it," his look was getting darker and gloomier every damn second.

"Come on, froggy, that's nothing you can't handle!"

"I didn't say that I couldn't handle it."

"You didn't, but I can read it in your eyes."

He became somewhat amazed as I said it. Maybe it was because not so many people gave a fuck about reading his mind and all that crap. Anyway, I didn't want to miss such a rare opportunity: Fran wasn't the type of person to be easily confused. So I leaned over to him and carefully took his face in my hands. His eyes widened, but he didn't make a sound. I gently pressed my lips against his. The sensation was cozy, soft, and warm. I relaxed a little bit and then my tongue slowly penetrated into his mouth. The kiss was quick, but passionate. I mean, I did my best. When I moved backward, glaring at Fran, I saw his lips pursing in a pout. Was he resentful? But why?

"If you think it's funny, Bel-senpai, then you have quite a bad sense of humour," he observed.

"Ushishishi, I wasn't even joking. Someone's getting too touchy," my fingertips nimbly touched his hair, slightly stroking it. He suddenly looked kind of happy. I was initially intending to hurt his feelings, but now we were starting sort of getting along. I almost liked that guy. What the heck was I doing?!

"Cut it out, senpai, your phony caring gets on my nerves," Fran said. His cheeks were bright pink, and there was hardly any sarcasm in his words. Was he drunk!

"Relax," I told him with a rustling chortle. Actually getting on this green-haired bastard's nerves was my objective. Besides, he looked like he knew it too. "We're getting along just fine, little frog."

"I see," he muttered, turning away and blushing even more. That was cute.

I must admit that his weakness made me happy. I certainly am a prince, but a mean one. I feel a slight inclination for sadism. This isn't even an imperfection. Being sadistic is fine.

"Hey, froggy, how about getting to my place?" I questioned excited.

"Want to rape me, senpai?"

Damn it, he is perspicacious!

"Nope, froggy, we'll just talk drinking and all."

"Okay then. I like tea," he seemed absent-minded for a while. "Green one," he added.

"Got it! Totally appropriate taste for a frog," I grinned for he stayed quite naïve even though he was a clever guy. I took him by the hand and almost dragged him out of the bar, elbowing our way through the crowd. Then I made him sit in my car and drove him to my place. When we almost arrived, I felt like I din't want anyone to witness Fran's presence in my house, so I decided to find some cheap motel somewhere in the countryside.


	4. Romantic Turn

"Where are we going, senpai?" Fran asked in a sleepy voice.

"Paradise, froggy!"

"Are we gonna have a car crash?" he sounded really languid, he needed to get some sleep.

"No, little frog, we are not going to get involved in any incident. Princes never suffer from misfortune, remember this!"

He didn't seem having heard my words. He was already asleep. What utter boredom! I wanted him to entertain me tonight.

When we reached the motel, it was already around 2 a.m. The sky was starlit. Bright stars stood out beautifully against a pitch black background. I felt nice and peaceful as I looked up.

"Hey, froggy," I opened the door and touched his shoulder trying to wake him up. "Froggy! Wake up!" I shook him a little, but he was too drunk to be bothered by such a minor inconvenience, so I dragged him out of the car and took the bastard in my arms. "Froggy! Can you hear me, little alcoholic amphibian?"

"W-what?" he was barely awake.

"Look at the stars! They're beautiful!" I exclaimed, excited.

"I don't care," he mumbled without even drawling vowels though his sarcastic emotionless casual style hand't changed.

"No, froggy, just take one look!"

He lazily raised his head and lifted his eyes up to the sky.

"Yeah," he agreed, "it's not bad."

"It's not just "not bad", goddamn amphibian, it is marvelous!"

"I don't really care."

A frog that doesn't care for stars. That's only natural. I'll make him care anyway.

"Let's go inside," I told him.

Fran hesitated for he had had a little too much, and now he was staggering. I grinned and went ahead, whistling, hands in my pocket like I was all carefree and nonchalant and didn't give a damn whether he joins me or not. He tried to follow me, visibly reeling. At the last moment, when he was about to tumble down, I pulled my hands from my pockets and broke his fall by taking him in my arms, gently clasping him to my breast.

"Be careful, froggy," I said chuckling.

"You look too happy about it, senpai, you're a pervert," he began speaking in his usual straightforward way.

"Well, I'm happy I've managed to catch you right in time," I shrugged my shoulders.

He didn't answer, he was too tired to talk. How was I supposed to rape him, for Christ's sake?!

I dragged Fran to the building, and we entered a lousy-looking lobby. We were greeted by a nice smiling woman at the check-in counter who helped us to book a room for two. I didn't want to look suspicious or perverted especially because my fellow traveler looked way younger than me. I hoped he wasn't a minor.

Our room was on the third floor. It was small and really cheap-looking. I hate places like that, they sort of remind me of my past.

I put Fran on the bed. He was slightly sniffing and looked nice and peaceful.

"Wake up, Froggy," I shook him by the shoulder, but he only mumbled something and didn't open his eyes. I suddenly felt very angry with myself, because the idea of not bothering his slumber crossed my mind. I fixedly looked at him, trying to capture his features in fine detail, and stroked the side of his face with my index finger. His skin felt soft and warm. He looked handsome. His beauty was fleeting when he was awake, because it was shadowed by his cold and sarcastic way of behavior, but it was different when he was asleep. His pale slender face with regular features had a faint touch of frailty. The boy looked vulnerable. They say that the appearance has a tendency to reflect the person's personality. I don't know if it's true. Maybe not in Fran's case. I had been gazing intently at him for quite a long time. I still longed for taking my revenge upon him, but I simply couldn't do it. I tried to touch his body, and it did feel good, but my excitement was dissipated by some sort of bitter sensation within my chest. It was probably caused by our previous conversation. This boy was certainly unhappy, but not the type to easily give up on his dreams. That surprised me a lot, because Fran didn't seem being ruthless in pursuing his goals like I was, but he was pursuing them anyway. He was very different from me, strong in his own way, and this streak drew my attention.

Cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Someone had texted me. I quickly read the message. It contained nothing interesting, actually it was not informative at all. Sometimes I even wonder why we keep calling a "message" something that has nothing to tell us. Etymologically it is supposed to have some meaning, but this doesn't work in practice. Anyway, I ignored the text and laid down on the bed next to Fran. His measured breathing lulled me in a deep and calm slumber.

I dreamt of my childhood. Everything felt so lucid that in the morning I was surprised to find out that it had only been a dream. I saw my family and the little town where I was born. I must have already mentioned that I hated the place, but this time it was different. I felt kind of happy to meet my parents. I even thought I needed them for a moment. It was quite strange. Then happened something twice as bizarre. Fran entered the house, and I introduced him to my family saying that we intended to live together. Absurd, isn't it?

When I woke up, Fran was still sleeping. The beginning day was lousy, the sky was all cloudy and it was about to rain. I hate days like that. I sat up in bed and simply looked through the window for some time. I didn't feel like being in a hurry, so I wanted to take my time and think over everything that had happened yesterday. I was at a party, I met Fran there and decided to revenge myself on him for all the crap he had said about me, my band Short Way Down, and my vocal abilities. When froggy got really drunk and wasted, I wanted to rape him or humiliate him in some different way, but surprisingly I did not proceed with any of these plans. I just took him to this motel, laid him to sleep and made sure the bastard would be okay. What the hell got into me?! Usually when I want to get laid with someone, I am unstoppable.

I looked at Fran. I didn't know whether I should wake him up or not. He would certainly have a hangover, and I didn't want to take care of him. He did not deserve it after all.

All of a sudden, a good idea crossed my mind. I would leave him some cash and get the heck out of this place. I swiftly put my clothes on, then found a pen on the table and scribbled down a few lines on a piece of paper.

"_Stupid self-destructing amphibian,_

_Here's some money, get a cab._

_P.S. Hard drinking is a nasty lifestyle."_

I added my phone number below, but I didn't sign it though. I didn't want to do so for no reason. Maybe I din't want him to remember with whom he'd spent last evening. That was stupid, of course, because he was able to contact me anyway.

I walked out of the motel and went towards my car that was parked in front of the building. It was chilly outside, and I was relieved to get in my vehicle, though I felt like I needed to get some fresh air too. I drove fast enough until I reached my house.

I showered trying to relax. No success. I couldn't even understand why I was so nervous. Did I worry about Fran? He probably was in trouble now. I knew it would serve him right, so what was my problem? I felt like I got everything confused, my mind was a mess. I opened the window to get some fresh air, but it didn't make me feel any better. Then I went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. I wasn't hungry, but I was anxious and needed to occupy myself. I prepared bacon and eggs. It smelled good, but I didn't feel like eating, so I kept scrutinizing it for a while and then caught myself just staring straight before me. I was deep in thought when a phone call broke the silence. The number was unknown, but I answered anyway, because deep inside I knew whom I wanted to hear from.

"Hello."

"Morning, senpai," this same distinctive slow manner of speaking almost made me happy for once.

"Oh, froggy, nice to hear you," I tried to make this statement sound ironic, but I think I failed.

"I'm really flattered, Bel-senpai," he replied dragging on the address. I bet that remark was replete with goddamn sarcasm.

"That's what you should be, stupid frog," I told him chuckling.

"I almost forgot about your superiority complex, thanks for reminding me."

I couldn't force myself to be mad at him, even if I wanted to.

"Don't mention it. How are you feeling, by the way?"

My thoughts were conflicting: one part of me wanted him to experience great agony and die in pain, but some other self, the subconscious one, secretly hoped he was okay.

"Just fine save that I've been vomiting for about an hour."

"Drinking is an evil habit, depraved amphibian," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess who's been depraving me. Anyway, why did you leave me your phone number?"

"I was already missing you and craving for a long term relationship when I was leaving."

"That's more or less what I thought."

Boy, was he getting on my nerves!

"Does your call mean that you want to go out together one more time?"

"It could mean it if I won't puke after our next date."

"Ushishishi, mind your behavior, and everything will be just fine!"

The whole thing seemed a little crazy to me, but we arranged for a date. That was how it began.


	5. Just Another Date

Our next date took place in a cinema. I met Fran there. He didn't show any emotion, so it was difficult to say whether he was glad to see me. He was wearing a dark-grey shirt and a pair of tight jeans. In fact, nothing special, but the bastard looked stunning.

"Bel-senpai, you've really come here. That surprises me, I thought you were just kidding," he admitted.

"But you're here too anyway. Did you miss me, froggy?"

"I don't want to disappoint you, senpai, but I counted on economizing some dough while you'll be paying for me."

"What a rude amphibian!" I exclaimed. I was glad to see my froggy anyway.

The film was average. That was maybe even for the better, because I didn't care much for movies. All I really wanted was my damn impudent amphibian. Blind addiction to a green-haired phlegmatic idiot was no good, but I couldn't do anything about the disgraceful position I was in.

We were sitting together in the darkness of the cinema. I distinctly felt the warmth of his body without even touching him. I craved for pulling Fran closer to me, but decided to keep restraining myself for some time. I wanted him to long for my embrace as much as l yearned for his. I'm not just a guy with a crush on him, I am a prince after all. My royal heart does not break that easily.

He seemed very indifferent. Abruptly, he said out loud that the film was boring shit. Some of the spectators sitting next to us turned at his voice. I grinned.

"Ushishishi, do you want me to make it more enjoyable?" I asked.

"Bel-senpai, don't you think this isn't the most appropriate situation to reveal your perverted nature?"

"Hush, irritating amphibian!"

I pulled him tight against me, wrapping my arms around him, gently touched his lips, and traced them with my tongue. I saw the look of surprise on his face straight away. His eyes widened. I was satisfied with that change. Now I was planning to make him lose his head. Princes achieve goals like that with natural ease. I finally pressed my mouth against his and slightly leaned forward to take his lips more firmly, squeezing him in my arms. He apparently did not mind. He didn't even try to hold me off. It seemed I had been kissing him for ages. It felt incredibly happy.

When we left the cinema, it was already dark. The sky was perfectly clear, and the bright moon was shining. We walked towards the park. Everything was lit by pale spectral moonlight. The silvered pavement seemed to extend to the very horizon which was hidden by branchy old trees, silhouetted against the dark vault. This beautiful and mysterious landscape seemed like a perfect decoration for a love story. I felt like being romantic, and when I want something, I get it.

"Froggy," I asked him. "Why are your eyes so lifeless?"

"Probably because I don't care much about the things I see," Fran shrugged his shoulders. "There is nothing interesting to look at."

"You're wrong, Froggy. Look at the prince." I suggested and put my hands on the sides of his face to prevent him from turning away, then slightly brushed my lips against his. His pale cheeks turned pink, and it was extremely cute. That was exactly what I wanted. I even gave his a soft comforting kiss to confuse him even more. I heard his heartbeat racing. Somehow mine was increasing as well.


	6. One More Broadcast, Or How It Ends

It was a misty and obscure day. The sky was a shade of a hopelessly depressing grey. I got out of my car and headed to the house. I'd had a hard day and intended to relax. Moreover, today I was going to watch Fran's new broadcast about Short Way Down. It wouldn't be a problem now when he was my boyfriend. I knew how much he cared for me in spite of his affected indifference. I knew many ways of bringing him out of his shell. I just wanted to know what kind of praise I would hear. Obviously, he wouldn't overdo it, that wasn't his style, but he'd for sure pay me several compliments. Not only am I a talented performer, I'm his voice teacher who's finally managed to make him sing in tune. He'd also seen my face by now, so he knew that I am handsome, and that there was no use in making fun of my appearance. I was sure that he would not underestimate me ever again.

I turned on my laptop and looked at the screen in anticipation.

"Hello. This is Fran with my weekly broadcast "Introducing a band". Today I will talk about a band I've already introduced to you before, Short Way Down. You certainly remember that I don't really enjoy their music. No change there. After all, it's not my fault that I'm not into gothic-pop. Anyway, they've just released a new video, and we will watch it together. The video is closely related to the concept of their new album called "Green despair". As their shaggy-haired frontmen Belphegor said,_ "This is all about a frozen motionless heart, green with helpless suffering"_. It doesn't make sense, but it sounds pretty gloomy, and that's what matters for the gothic-pop genre we're dealing with. His Fucking Schizophrenic Highness and his sick intersexual partners will probably reveal us their deepest and most intimate feelings, so let's enjoy it together.

Well, the music video seems fine to me. Nothing special, but yet nothing abominable unlike they previous work "Uncertain Desire". His Fucking Schizophrenic Highness's musical skills have also considerably improved. Amazing news, isn't it? Moreover, I met Belphegor at a party, and I can say that he isn't ugly at all. He's bizarre, arrogant, self-assured, and incredibly stupid though. Nobody's perfect, you know. So let's wish Short Way Down further progress in show-business, may they become an unforgettable gothic-pop icon shinning bright on their fans!"

My head was in a fog. My brain clearly refused to absorb the information, I simply could not believe what I'd just heard. That bastard! He clearly overdid it! I picked my mobile phone and called the dumb head immediately.

"You moron! What the hell was that?!" I cried at him.

"Are you talking about my broadcast, Bel-senpai? It was pretty flattering, right? I went through hell trying to compliment you," Fran replied with perfect calm.

"What part of this looks to you like a flattering compliment?!" I raised my voice.

"Basically, the whole broadcast does," the freaking Frog sounded imperturbable.

I hung up without even responding to him. I went on the rampage. I felt completely underestimated. The freaking brat did not deserve being with me. I went outside, trying to relax. It poured incessantly. Everything as far as my eyes could see turned dark grey. I tilted my head back in the rain, hoping that it would wash away everything that troubled me and made my heart feel heavy. I didn't really know why I suddenly felt so hopeless. Did Fran really mean that much to me? He obviously did, and that made it even worse. I don't know how much time I spent alone under the endless torrents of cold water falling from the dark sky and soaking me to the skin. Time stood still, and all that mattered were gloomy thoughts I could not throw away turning inside my head.

"Bel-senpai, what are you doing here in a weather like this? You must be really desperate to see me, waiting for me outside," I heard the familiar voice.

"That's none of your business, Froggy. Go to hell."

"Dating you is already like being in hell. And I must admit I like it," he said, looking away.

That suddenly moved me. I shouldn't have gotten upset about the damn useless broadcast. It's just a frog's opinion. Nothing more.

"Ushishishi, that's pure masochism," I concluded.

"So what?" he asked. "Will you torture me?"

"Why not?"

I leaned forward and touched his lips, my eyes closed, my hands winding into his hair. It was a nice and warm sensation that suddenly made both of us very happy. I could feel his mouth form a sort of a smile. That was the first time he ever smiled. I couldn't help but smile back to him. When I pulled away, he threw me a perplexed glance, and I took him in my arms. He rested his forehead against my chest and probably heard how fast my heart was beating. I was in the divide between blessedness and amazement. This state is probably what we call love. I used to deny its existence, but now I just don't know what to think anymore. Maybe such a thing does exist.


End file.
